


Collection of Tolkien Fan Art

by RedLily1104



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLily1104/pseuds/RedLily1104
Summary: A collection of fan art done of Tolkien's Middle Earth and its characters.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Collection of Tolkien Fan Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I put our heads together to think of who Thranduil's wife could've been, and we settled on this. Her name is Sorniel, which means "steadfast lady"


End file.
